From crude natural gas to be used, e.g. as a feedstock for a catalytic steam reforming process, the hydrocarbons having 5 and more carbon atoms per molecule can relatively easily be removed by adsorption. But in a catalytic reforming process, the hydrocarbons, particularly the higher hydrocarbons, form coke deposits on the catalyst so that its activity is decreased.